1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor and supporting container primarily for a battery powered lamp unit. In particular, the invention relates to an adaptor and supporting container for a lamp unit to form part of a road hazard warning system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Out United Kingdom Patent Specification No. 2147986 discloses a battery powered lamp unit in combination with a supporting container. The lamp unit of this combination is specially adapted to comprise a self-contained unit with its own batteries and to lock into the supporting container so that it can only be removed therefrom by means of a key. Other self-contained lamp units for forming part of a road hazard warning system are known. However, hitherto these lamp units could not be attached to supporting containers as described in the aforesaid patent specification as they lacked the necessary locking means.